Some electric appliances are used in conjunction with other appliances. For example a video needs a television or display. In some cases a user needs to turn on many switches to use an appliance with its auxiliary appliances. Some of the appliances may be positioned with their activation switches in awkward or inaccessible positions.
A common solution to avoid turning on multiple switches in awkward positions, is to use a strip of electric sockets with a central switch. However the strip is frequently placed in an awkward position behind all the appliances. Additionally, some appliances need to be turned on or off in a specific sequence in order to function properly, for example some computers need to be turned off by software and afterwards the auxiliary devices can be turned off. An additional example is a computer that needs to be turned on after turning on some auxiliary devices, which must be working in order for the computer to load correctly.